Ninetailed perfection
by secretlovers
Summary: Void just had to let her curiosity get the better of her, and now she has to pay the price, with a mutated yellow rat having an annoying crush on her and an equally annoying brat thinking he can control her how can she survive?full summery inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: void is on a new adventure and all because her curiosity got the better of her. now she has to put up with an annoying brat that thinks he can control her and a equally annoying rat that thinks she should do what the brat tell her to and has an irritating crush on her. Oh and what's this? Sesshomaru has joined the picture and he has a thing for her too!!!!! How will she survive this headache inducing adventure?**

**Adopted from vampiricinstint, who adopted it from catgirlkitsune sorry i forgot to put that in the sum and some of my reviewers rminded me. thanks a whole lot to **sailorjennifer **i don't want to kicked off for something i didn't do.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Pokemon in any way. If I did there would be a lot more crossovers of these anime. And void is MY original character so NO TOUCHY!!!!

Chapter 1

They say curiosity killed the cat.

Now whoever said this did not know Void, as she is the embodiment of curiosity. From trying to figure out why the sky is blue to following Sesshomaru around secretly, trying to figure out once and for all if that boa he's always wearing is actually a tail (God knows why he hasn't caught her in the act yet.).

On that note, the boa is indeed his tail. Void found out the hard way herself. One day while she was tailing him, expertly masking her presence, Sesshomaru suddenly disappeared.

Poof. Gone.

No proof that he was ever there, though one wouldn't expect less of him, that sly dog. Not seconds later she found herself suspended off the ground, courtesy of the son-of-the-Ice-bitch himself.

Now in a situation like this, Void would normally kill the asshole that dared touch her person. But today she had a mission. She was determined to find out if that boa was his extra appendage.

His _other_ extra appendage.

Its times like these that she remembers she needs to stop hanging out with Miroku. God knows all the images she gets in her head from innocent everyday sayings. _Note to self: get Sango to pound Miroku when I get back. _

Back to the situation at hand.

One: assess the situation. _Ok I' m currently choking to death 3 feet off the ground while Sesshomaru is giving me his infamous death glare. God knows that man can freeze even the hottest flame. Now how do I get my self into these kinds of situations?_

Two: after the situation is understood, find the most logical way out of it.

That's easy to say. Unfortunately for Void's lungs, she was determined to succeed in her mission. So with a very impressive death glare from Void, she raised her left hand off of Sesshomaru's arm, and reached for his fluff. It was indeed as soft as it looked, if not softer. After a few strokes, Void could feel a strange rumble all throughout her body, or was it a purr? With a look at his face, Sesshomaru was practically writhing in ecstasy. _Note to self: Sesshomaru's boa is indeed his tail, and is surprisingly sensitive._ Fortunately, Sesshomaru was distracted long enough for her to sneak away using a teleportation spell. Of course Sesshomaru was pissed when he realized the female in his grip was gone.

But today Void has a new mission.

When the group of shard hunters was camping out and Void was looking around for firewood, she stumbled upon a cave. This wasn't just any particular cave, it was a cave practically flowing with weird energies. Much like the well she uses with her annoying cousin Kagome to travel between their time and the feudal era.

_I'm sure everyone wouldn't mind if I took a little detour. After all what's the worst that can happen?_

_---------- _

_Funny how when one tries to be optimistic, the fates decide then is the perfect time to intervene._

As Void found out, that little cave was a one-way ticket to another world altogether. How does she know this? Just that fact that there isn't a demon for miles. Though to tell the truth all she did was feel them out, she hasn't actually seen any with her own eyes.

It's also one of those things you just know. Like how you know someone's glaring at you even if you don't see them. You just know it. Actually, more like feel it.

_Guess I should start looking around, if I'm lucky, maybe I can find some humans around._

Surprisingly, when Void tried to stand on her own two legs she fell on her rear.

Ok, make that four legs and paws.

_What the hell!_ Along with having four legs, she was furry. Where Void's normally humanoid head was, she had grown a snout much like a Kitsune, along with two pointy fox ears. But what was the most surprising was that she had nine fluffy tails. To top it all off, her whole body was a pure white coloring. Luckily, the thing that stayed the same was her eyes. They were still that fresh spilt blood red.

Overall, Void was a very, non-demonic, Kitsune.

----------

_How in the world do I get myself into these situations, seriously? It's like I'm fates play thing or something. I can hear them now: they're laughing at me from their high horse up in heaven. Well you know what? I hope you laugh so hard you die! Can gods even die? _

Void was currently ranting to herself as she traveled the forest she found herself in. It was surprisingly beautiful here. Not to mention peaceful. Birds were singing songs to each other (_strange looking birds…_), there were trees everywhere, and there was virtually no smog in the air at all! Though she doubted a normal human could figure that out. Void figured her senses were to blame for that. She soon found out that her sense of smell, sight, and hearing had enhanced. She could hear practically everything around her!

"Hey guys, how about we stop for lunch here?"

A boyish voice is what stopped Void in her tracks, and from what he smelled like, he was human. Expertly using stealth that no human or demon could detect, Void carefully hid behind some bushes close enough to the little group so that she could see them. The first one she saw was the human boy she heard, and from what she saw he was around 12 years old, reaching from 4'10"-5'. He had black hair that was about 4" long and was partially spiked. On top of his hair was a red hat, with some sort of logo in front of it. He wore normal blue jeans that seamed as if they were one size too big for him and a sort of green and white shirt slash hoodie.

"Alright, let me lay out the picnic blanket."

This voice came from the girl that traveled with the group. Void would have to say she was also around 12 years of age, but was about an inch taller than the first boy. She had big blue eyes and long blue hair that stopped at her waste, on top of her head was a pink little hat. Her clothes were more like a whore's on the red light district side of town in the newly transformed Void's opinion, she wore a very short black and pink dress that didn't even reach half way to her thighs and flared out at the end, and long tacky pink boots with a yellow shoulder back pack.

"I'll get the sandwiches out!"

This voice came from the dark skinned male of the group. He looked to be the oldest, maybe about 14-15 he had squinted eyes and wore a brown shirt over a forest green shirt with green baggy pants.

"Pika!"

This came from the little, overgrown, yellow mouse. It was a weird creature, Void had never seen anything thing like it. And either Void went crazy, or she understood the little thing.

Apparently, _pika_ translates to _I'll help too_.

----------

**I know it's short and it won't really get any longer till the 7****th**** chap since I did adopt this fic and just changed a few things around. It was supposed to be kagome not void but I like my original character better. And yes I am working on project perfection as well as I will post the 2****nd**** dark tournament chapter 2 by tomorrow, so be on the look out for that. And I am just so happy that people are actually reading my stories!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts-_ weee_

Speech-"weee"

Pokemon speech- _"weee"_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Pokemon, and I probably never will. TT. Void is MINE got that MINE –snarls viciously- oh and I adopted this fic from Vampire instinct who adopted this from catgirlkitsune 

Chapter 2

The cool breeze that came in from the west skated through the trees as the clouds passed over head. The trees themselves seemed to enjoy the presence of any woodland dweller that passed by its bow; reassuring the passerby that it would be safe under its umbrella like branches. One such passerby was hiding in the bushes under those trees, observing something in the nearby clearing. At first glance it would seem like any old fox, no matter that it was about the size of a bicycle, but with closer inspection one would find a cunning intelligence in the eyes of the fox. Its ears swiveled on top of its head as it listened to the conversation of the group of young pre-teens in the clearing. Said group was currently eating away at what was once a magnificent lunch, consisting of peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and bananas.

_Damn it, I haven't eaten in two months!! I'm starting to get hungry! _Void mentally damned herself for showing an act of kindness to the little kitsune kit Shippo by giving him her food, now she is paying the price for it. Again, why did she give him HER nourishment? God knows how much that little kit eats. _I'm surprised he hasn't bloated into a balloon already. Most likely thanks to his high metabolism. Why aren't I surprised?_ If her stomach growled any louder she might just give her position away.

"Hey guys, did you hear that?"

God……

Irony sucks. Why did the fates hate her so?

"I don't know. Let's go check it out. It might be a Pokemon."

_What's a Pokemon?_ It was high time that she herself scarce, she had a feeling that if she stayed nothing good will come of it, and she always follows her instincts. Coincidentally, when she tried to get out from under the bush she was hiding in, a mutated bird just had to see her at start making a racket, affectively alerting them to her whereabouts.

This reminds her of the times she's caught Inuyasha with Kikyo. It would start out with her looking for her self abusive cousin and going into the forest where she knew her deranged is sure to be and batta-bing, batta-bam, she finds him boning Kikyo, that clay bitch. Now she doesn't exactly hate Kikyo, she has nothing against the clay pot. Sure she had tried to kill her cousin but hey, who hasn't.

The point is she always ends up seeing something she just doesn't want to, the whorish looking girl for example is something she did not want to see, especially since the girl had bent down and Void could see that she wasn't wearing any undergarments, poor thing nearly tore her eyes out.

So here she is, getting out from under the bush, when she turns around and runs into that weird yellow mouse.

_Damn, I've been spotted._

"_I found her!"_

Have you ever felt like you really want to kill something? No matter the consequences? Well that's how Void feels right now. The stupid mouse gave away her hiding spot! Ok, maybe it was her fault at first, but it's the mouse that prevented her from escaping.

"_Oh thanks for giving away my hiding spot, ya little rat."_ Void hissed venomously to the little Pokemon.

"_Hehehe, sorry. Can I ask you a question?"_

You know it's so unfair that little guys like him can come up with those pouty faces. It's just too dam cute! No matter how hard you want to deny them, you can't. She should know; she's mastered that move; uses it whenever she wants to do something and the mutt gets on her case. She even started teaching it to Shippo.

"_Fine, what is it?"_ Kagome gritted out.

"_You look like a Ninetails, but how come you are a pure white instead of beige?"_ The little yellow mouse cocked his head to the side, boring his eyes into Kagome's in pure curiosity.

_Why in the world would I be a beige color? Wait. I'm a Ninetails? What in the world is that?_

"_What's a Ninetails?"_

_---------- _

Ash just couldn't believe his luck. First he wins his gym battle, then the group settled down for a nice lunch, and now they ran into a wild Pokemon; hopefully a rare one that he can add to his collection. He must have done something good in his past life, because he hasn't had any real problems in a long time. Or it could just be the number of times he's saved various Pokemon in his short life. God knows how many times he's saved the world. You'd be surprised how little credit a hero gets, but it's all worth it in the end; or at least that's what he keeps telling himself.

"Pika!"

Why is it that Pikachu always finds everything before him? Maybe it's a Pokemon thing.

"Did you find it Pikachu?"

Ash ran over to where Pikachu's voice came from. He was behind the bushes right off of the clearing they were eating in. As he got to the other side of the bushes Ash stopped dead in his tracks. He _really_ couldn't believe his luck. In front of him talking with Pikachu was a Ninetails. Not just any Ninetails, no, a completely white one. Normally a species of Pokemon look exactly alike, or at least have lots of similarities, but this Ninetails was a completely different color from regular Ninetails. He had to catch it.

----------

"_Huh? Are you telling me you don't know what you are?"_

The little mouse looked at me as if I was a retard. What does he expect? Of course I don't know what I am. I've only been in this body for less than a day. He'd be confused too if he suddenly turned into another animal, or human for that matter.

"_No, I don't know what I am. You might not believe it but I used to be human a day ago."_

Now the mouse _really_ looked at me as if I was a loony. And what was that? Do I detect a little bit of pity? My god, that mouse must really think I'm out of my mind. And I sure as hell might be. I am talking to a mouse after all. _I'm still questioning my own sanity. I don't need other people doing it for me._

"_Fine, don't believe me. Can you just tell me where I am?"_

I'm going to try and at least get some coherent information. Even if my provider thinks I have a few screws loose.

"Did you find it Pikachu?"

Apparently the mouse's name was Pikachu, if the boy was indeed correct. He ran around the clearing, and once his eyes landed me, he started to stare. Honestly, he'll catch flies if he doesn't close that mouth of his. _Didn't his parents teach him staring is rude._ _I mean what's so interesting about me?_ Don't answer that.

"Hurry and get in position Pikachu! I want to catch that Ninetails!"

Now just wait one darn minute. The boy said he wanted to catch a Ninetails, and if I'm a Ninetails, that means he wants to catch me? Wait, _catch_! As in enslave and domesticate? Oh _hell_ to the _no_!

"Pika pi!"

Oh sure, side with the humans. Fine, don't blame me when I hack you into pieces. Now how do I fight in this god dam body?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

How is it that Void gets into these kinds of messes? Sure, she must ask that question hundreds of times, but that doesn't mean she can't ask it again.

_Why the hell!_

That little yellow mouse (what was his name again? Pakichu? Puchika? Pikachu? Yes, that was it, Pikachu) was currently staring her down, with anticipation and excitement in those beady little eyes of his. How is it possible that something so cute and cuddly could turn into a ferocious, rabid, animal-thing in the blink of an eye?

_-It shouldn't be that hard to believe; you do it all the time.-_

She's hearing voices. Is that normal? Well of course not. Void would never be normal. What did she expect? Weird things happen to her almost everyday. And what the hell was the voice implying?

_-I am not just a voice, child.-_

_Well then what the hell are you? You sure sound like all the other voices in my head._

She did not mean to let that slip. She would rather keep some voices in her head unaware of other voices. They might get a bad influence.

"Pikachu; use quick attack!"

Void's attention was once again on the Pikachu. She was surprised at how easy it was to dodge that attack. She assumed it would be quick, considering it was called "quick attack".

_-I am the spirit of the shikon. The one that bounded with your soul, remember?-_

Oh yes. She almost forgot about the shikon. It had been two years since she had completed her ambition of burning her home village to the ground and watching as they all suffered painfully slow deaths and laughed at their pain; (ahhhh, that is still fresh on her mind as if it happened just yesterday, she almost wished her village wasn't destroyed, just so she could do that again); that would make her about 170 years old by now. Anyway, after the final battle with Naraku (they won of course), Void gathered the rest of the jewel and used her powers to fuse it back together. To the Inu-Tachi's surprise, after the jewel was restored, it shot into Void's body and fused with her soul. Forever naming her it's guardian, seeing as it deemed kagome to be too weak and emotional to ever be able to properly guard it. also going on the fact that it rather liked her cut throat methods and cunning mind, unlike the reincarnation who's head is always in the clouds sobbing over a male that never truly cared for her in the first place.

_Yes, I remember now. It hurt like hell when you first joined my body! Do you think you could have made it any more painful?_

"Follow it up with another quick attack!"

This time Void barely dodged the attack. She really needs to stop talking to voices in her head and pay attention to the battle at hand.

He had never been so humiliated in all his life.

He was Sesshomaru, the killing perfection, master of the ice-mask.

How is it that one little slip of a girl could affect him so much!

At first he thought she was just some annoying wench, who didn't know the meaning of stay away. He practically radiates it. He admits that he was surprised, if not puzzled, when she started stalking him. Though he could understand why she would. I mean, after all, he is Sesshomaru, every woman's dream. Who wouldn't stalk him?

He decided he would dispose of her, after she stalked him for more than a day straight. So there he was, holding her up in the air with his arm, his _only_ arm might he remind you. Sesshomaru still hasn't forgotten what his brother so graciously did to him. Inuyasha would _pay_. But that is beside the point.

Just as he was about to snap that tiny little neck of hers, she starts petting him! _Petting_ him! _Him_! He knew he shouldn't have got distracted, but it just felt so _good_. Those small, soft, hands roaming the expanse of his tail, expert fingers working their way in and out if his fur. It just felt so _divine_. Now, if only she'd go a little lower…

Stop! This is exactly what he meant!

Ever since she did _that_ he couldn't keep his mind off of the feeling. Off of _her_. No matter how hard he wanted to forget. And forget he tried. Oh he tried so hard. But whenever he tried not to think of _her_, his mind would somehow lead his train of thoughts to _her_. Oh he dare not say _her_ name. Just saying her name would reawaken feeling inside of him that he would rather forget.

Gods! He really needed a new train of thought!

This is not like him. What happened to him?

_-Maybe you should try attacking? I'm pretty sure you still have your previous powers even though you're in a different body.-_

You know, the voice has a point. She did, after all, use her powers when she first got to this world to track down any demons. Void almost felt like kicking herself, her with her tactical mid and cunning ingenuity forgot that she could attack in this body. But that lead to another thought how was she supposed to use her powers in this body?

_-Why don't you just copy the Pikachu?-_

_That is an acceptable suggestion._

_-Ye, Yes, I know. Only good ideas come from me after all.-_

God, could that dam jewel get anymore smug. One would expect it to be quiet most of the time and only speak when needed.

_-I heard that!-_

That is exactly what I mean.

"Use thunderbolt, Pikachu!"

Huh? Oh yeah, the battle. What the hell is that mouse do—oh shit! That almost hit me! Are you trying to burn me to a crisp?

That is it. That freaking mouse is going to get it now. How should I go about this?

Aha! ...Yah, that'll work.

It seemed as if everything on the battlefield went silent. Not even the birds were chirping anymore; nor was the wind blowing through the trees. The only that could be heard was the rattling of the ground; it was trembling under the extreme force of the Kitsune's powers.

Ash and Pikachu were waiting in anticipation of the Pokemon's next move. If the ground was anything to go by it was going to be powerful.

"_Kasai no Ten!"_

A malevolent dark purple flamethrower shot out of Void's Kitsune mouth. It was heading directly for Pikachu, but just as it was about to hit him, Pikachu jumped out of the way and fired off a thunderbolt, though Pikachu didn't escape without a few burns, making it cry out and shudder uncontrollably.

Un-expecting of the thunderbolt and unaccustomed to her current body, Void couldn't move in time to get out of the way. It was a direct hit. _Dam that rat packed a punch_; she couldn't seem to hold herself up anymore.

"Go Pokeball!"

Out of nowhere a ball came flying at her, and just as she was expecting to get hit with it, it sucked her inside of it. She was not expecting that. She had to get out! But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't break the seal before it was too late.

"Yes! I caught a Ninetails!"

Lol. Haha. Bet you weren't expecting Void to get caught. Anyway, read and review!

**Hello everyone, I just want to say that yes, I am working on project perfection so please don't bite my head off, I will update as soon as I can, I already know what I want on the chap but am having a bit of trouble putting it to words and my goal is to make it far longer then previous chapter. Anyway this chapter is up and if you have any questions or anything you want in this fic, don't hesitate to tell me and I will see what I can do. For each chapter I will answer questions and to get this out of the way right now I am going to say this. Void is NOT kagome. The only fic that I have it that void is secretly kagome is in project perfection, if void is rally kagome I would put it in the summery. I would not say void is an original character if it's really someone else and just slap on a different name and personality. No void is her own person that I created with her own past, background, race, acquaintances and so on and so forth. I'm not trying to be mean but I'm just throwing it out there so no one is confused. **


	4. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
